The present invention relates to the field of switching power supplies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flyback power converter for a switching power supply and manner of operation thereof.
An off-line switching power supply receives power from an alternating-current (AC) power source and provides a voltage-regulated, direct-current (DC) output that can be used to power a load. An exemplary off-line power supply includes a power factor correction (PFC) stage and a DC-to-DC converter stage. The PFC stage receives the AC input signal, performs rectification and maintains current drawn from the AC source substantially in phase with the AC voltage so that the power supply appears as a resistive load to the AC source. The DC-to-DC converter stage receives the rectified output of the PFC stage and generates the voltage-regulated, DC output which can be used to power the load. The rectified output of the PFC stage is typically at higher voltage and is more loosely regulated than the output of the DC-to-DC stage.
A flyback power converter (or, more simply, a flyback converter) can be employed in a DC-to-DC power converter. A flyback converter employs a transformer that transfers energy from the input of the flyback converter to its output and provides electrical isolation between the input and output of the flyback converter. An input voltage, such as the rectified output voltage of a PFC stage, is applied across the transformer primary winding by closing a switch; as a result, a primary winding current flows and magnetic flux in the transformer increases, storing energy in the transformer. When the switch is opened, the voltage is removed and the primary winding current falls while magnetic flux drops. As a result, a current is induced in a secondary winding of the transformer. This induced current charges an output capacitor to generate an output voltage for powering a load.
Switching power supplies can be subjected to a variety of loading conditions. It is important for such power supplies to operate efficiently so as to minimize power usage. Therefore, what are needed are improved techniques for a switching power supply that accommodate different loading conditions and that achieve efficient operation. What are further needed are such techniques for a switching power supply that employs a flyback power converter.